Intoxicated?
by Infernal Racket
Summary: A glimpse at two quite intoxicated Black sister's. Narcissa/Bellatrix.


**A little Cissatrix to brighten your day! I own nothing. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please excuse the sloppy formatting, fingers crossed I will get the hang of this thing one day! Narcissa/Bellatrix - You have been warned!**

* * *

"I need a drink!" Bellatrix shrieks. Her high-pitched voice seems to bounce of every wall of every room of Malfoy manor.

Narcissa, quite comfortable in a large, square armchair in the drawing-room, rolls her eyes; she was used to hearing Bellatrix before she was graced with her presence. Thank goodness she was prepared.

Bellatrix makes a grand entrance as always. The growing sound of her clicking heels is followed by a loud crash as the drawing-room doors swing so far open that they collide with the wall on either side.

"Bellatrix." Narcissa greets her sister in a calm and collected manner.

"I need a drink!" Bellatrix repeats, deciding against mutual politeness.

Narcissa rises from her seat and heads to the large, open-shelved drinks cabinet opposite. With a smirk reserved only for her sister, she produces a bottle of expensive looking red wine and waves it about to tantalise the thirsty witch.

"Ooh! Gimme!" Bellatrix's eyes light up like a little puppy's and she makes a grab for the beverage.

Unfortunately for her, Narcissa pulls the bottle out of her reach a split second before she swipes at it, causing Bellatrix to stumble a little when she fails to reach it.

"Oh Cissy don't tease! Come on I'm thirsty!"

"You shall find perfectly adequate tap water in the kitchens if you are that thirsty!" Narcissa's head tips back as an airy laugh spills from her parted pink lips.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix matches her laugh with an equally loud whine and a pout, like one if a spoiled child, to top off the façade.

Being fully aware that a full-blown tantrum usually follows such an expression, Narcissa reluctantly hands over the bottle of wine.

Bellatrix smiles with satisfaction and moves quickly to the side to fill two glasses.

"I think you have a problem." Narcissa retorts, pointing out the obvious.

"I do not." She continues to pout despite sipping the wine hastily.

"Two glasses for yourself! See?" Narcissa spreads her arms wide to emphasise her point.

"That's yours, Cissy! Merlin..." Bellatrix pauses to take a large gulp.

"Hand it over then!" She snatches the glass, the red liquid almost escaping the rim as she does.

Bellatrix mocks her little sister with a babyish voice before almost emptying her own glass, followed by a twirl for the hell of it.

"Say," Narcissa tilts he head to the side curiously, "Have you _already_ been drinking?"

After ceasing her spinning, the eldest witch tilts her head in exactly the same way, mirroring her sibling. "What if I have?"

"If you have..." Narcissa muses. "I ought to confiscate that glass immediately."

Bellatrix gasps and holds the glass to he chest melodramatically. "You will not touch my wine!"

"_My_ wine." Narcissa corrects her, pointing at the cabinet from which it came from, belonging to Lucius.

Lifting the rim of the glass to her lips, tipping her head back, Bellatrix drains the glass in one. "There." She burps. "Now you can't take it."

"Charming." Narcissa wrinkles her nose and waves her hand about as though to waft away a bad smell.

Bellatrix refills her glass with a cackle. "Aren't I just?"

"Quite." Narcissa makes a point of taking a small, ladylike sip from her own glass.

"So what can we get up to tonight?" Bellatrix asks as she leans against the cabinet with a newly filled glass.

"Well, I had a terribly exciting evening of knitting planned." Narcissa beams. "You are welcome to join me if you so wish."

Bellatrix's expression falls flat at the suggestion but she soon perks up again, pushing away from the cabinet and imposing upon her sisters personal space. "How about something more fun?"

Narcissa hums quietly for a second whilst she thinks. "Sewing?" She smirks, rhythmically tapping her manicured nails against her glass.

Bellatrix drops her voice to a whisper, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. "Even more fun..."

"Even more fun?" Narcissa gasps. "Then of course you _must_ be referring to cleaning!" She teases whilst glancing around the spotless room. It was a well-known fact that Narcissa took great pride in the cleaning skills the Malfoy's house elves possessed.

"Don't be so naïve, Cissy."

"Naive? I think not." Narcissa offers her a very sweet smile. "I just quite enjoy winding you up."

Bellatrix takes a final sip of her wine before setting it down and wrapping her arms around Narcissa's waist.

Narcissa giggles quite child-like and, too, envelopes her sister in her arms, burying her face in her curl-covered neck.

"Mm... This is nice..." Bellatrix's grins whilst swaying slightly with Narcissa who presses her lips to her neck and hums happily, causing little vibrations.

Bellatrix closes her eyes to fully enjoy the sensation. Narcissa always did know how to drive her wild.

"Have you have quite enough wine yet?"

"Mmh" Narcissa replies with her face still hidden in the crook of he sister's neck. "Quite enough."

Bellatrix's tilts Narcissa's head back by her chin and pecks her lips.

Narcissa, becoming quite hungry, though most definitely not for food, flicks her tongue across her lower lip before pecking back numerous times.

In return, Bellatrix beings to make the kisses a little longer and deeper, taking her time to explore the warmth of her lovers mouth.

"You have had enough." Bellatrix agree's.

"Would you say so?" Her lips curl into a smile against Bellatrix's full, crimson lips. "Are you insinuating that I may be a tad intoxicated?"

Feeling her sister smile, Bellatrix smirks in response and slides her hands lower to playfully grope Narcissa's arse.

"I believe you are, love."

Narcissa slowly drags her tongue across Bellatrix's lips and is met by an unmistakable hint of alcohol. "How hypocritical." She taunts her.

With a lighthearted laugh at her sister's jest, Bellatrix intertwines their fingers and leads Narcissa towards the long, leather sofa beside the matching armchair.

Her excitement taking over, Narcissa skips past her sister and falls somewhat elegantly on to the sofa, tugging Bellatrix's hand to pull her close. Bellatrix more than happily complies. Now straddling Narcissa's dainty hips, she takes a handful of her beautiful blonde locks before crushing their lips together once more.

Narcissa squirm's beneath her whilst her hands begin a little exploration, not that it was the first time they had roamed Bellatrix's body. In return she is given a little nibble on the lower lip before Bellatrix returns her tongue to Narcissa's mouth. The eldest sibling's smugness is obvious; she is fully aware Lucius would never get this reaction from Narcissa.

Whilst her tongue battles with Bella's, her hands slide to her shapely waist, her nails clawing at the wretched material covering her beautiful curves.

Bella likes her sisters feistiness in the kiss and plays along to let her think she has a chance of dominance, her own hands tugging at the blonde's hair.

Tongue's continue to collide blissfully and the fight goes on; full of lust and hunger as though Narcissa had never yearned for anything so deeply.

The animal-like side of Bellatrix takes over. With a rough little groan, she pushes Narcissa back on to her back and dives atop her, finally asserting her dominance.


End file.
